The present invention relates to a method of enciphering messages transmitted between networks interconnected via highways using a specified network protocol, in particular and for example the Internet protocol (IP), a device for communicating enciphered data between at least two items of equipment belonging to two different networks interconnected via highways using the specified network protocol, and an enciphering apparatus implementing the aforesaid method.